


Settling Down

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [553]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Can I please have some domestic-y Megstiel fluff? Pretty please? You would make my life. (PS I love your stuff!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have tumblr)

“How you convinced me to settle down, I’ll never understand.” Meg sighed, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

Cas gave her a look and she put her feet down, watching Cas move around, making sure that everything was settled in the right position.

“Relaxing will be….good for us. We won’t have to worry about things.”

“Yeah, I guess. Hand me a beer, Clarence?” Meg asked. Cas grabbed one from a tiny fridge they had and gave it to Meg. “Where did you get all of this stuff anyway?”

“An angel has his ways.” Cas said, settling down on the couch beside Meg. “By ‘settling down’ we can focus on other things.”

“Yeah, there’s probably something for us to do in this town….won’t have to fight any baddies of the week though.” Meg said, taking a gulp of her beer. “No 'good guys’ to worry about either.”

“No…there isn’t.” Cas said.

“Clarence…c'mere.”

“I still don’t understand why you insist on calling me that.” Cas said.

“I’ll show you the sappy movie I’m referencing one of these days.” Meg said. “We have time after all.”

Meg made an annoyed noise, deeming Cas not close enough, and she pulled the angel over and curled up next to him.

“Meg?”

“Shuddup, I like this.” She said, and Cas shrugged, curling up with the demon. “You know, now that we do have time…I’m bettin’ we can finally rearrange some furniture.”

“Why would we do that, everything is in-wait…you are speaking of-”

“You know it, Cas, baby.” Meg grinned, drinking more of her beer.

“I like that idea.” Cas nodded. “I believe that we should 'rearrange furniture soon as well.”

“Thought you might, Angel.” Meg chuckled, pressing her head against Cas’ shoulder.


End file.
